Snowflakes
by Nightglider124
Summary: Snow is falling and presents are being opened. You don't necessarily need mistletoe at Christmas for love to blossom. ONESHOT. R&R please! .
**Disclaimer:** Wish I did but nope! I don't own Teen Titans.

 **Author's note:** Okay, another Oneshot that is from ages ago. This was originally written in 2010. So, please forgive the horrific spelling and grammar and all that. It's terrible. I accept and embrace that as my writing progress over the years. I'd like to think I'm a better writer now and am still improving. Eventually, I'll go back to all of my older stuff that I'll be posting and will update it but for now... Nah, it can wait.

* * *

"Ooh! Please, open my gift next!" Starfire pleaded to Raven, who was opening presents first on christmas day.

Raven shrugged and sighed, but not ignorantly nor unhappily but peacefully. She shoved Cyborg's present of a book called, Those of the dark, which joined Robin's present of a blue blanket with her name embroided in a darker blue, on the sofa beside her. Starfire clapped her hands as Raven picked up the small box which was hugged in a bright pink wrapping paper and decorated delicately with a white ribbon and bow.

She looked at it for a moment, actaully quite amazed with Starfire's work. She slowly tugged on the bow and ribbon, letting it slip gracefully from the sides of the box. She carefully unwrapped the present, making sure not to rip the paper. She held the box in her lightly skinned palms.

Raven pulled out the present and gasped quietly.

It was a light silver picture frame which had small diamonds and gems lodged into the sides. She glided her index finger across the black, curly writing at the top which read: Friends Forever...

She gave a smile as she noticed the picture which Starfire had put it already. It was a picture of Starfire hugging Raven as she did and with Raven actually having a smile on her face! She smiled for a while, without saying anything.

"Oh. Raven! I fear you dislike my gift, I..." Starfire grovelled. Raven shot her eyes from the gift to her alien friend.

"No. Starfire. It is beautiful. Thank you..." Raven breathed, smiling. Starfire's green eyes exploded with joy and she beamed up at her dark friend,

"I welcome you, Raven!" She squealed.

"Okay! Okay! Now open my present Raven! I want some breakfast soon." Beastboy said, handing a poorly wrapped present to Raven.

Raven's smile disappeared and she raised an eyebrow to him leading him to grin and shrug, sheepishly. She didn't try very hard to unwrap it. There was a small pause as she noted a small box in her hands. She cracked it open and it revealed a charm bracelet. Beastboy quickly dashed to her side and explained it's contents.

"It's a titans bracelet! I got it made special. Look." He pointed out. He pointed to a little black and yellow "R".

"It signifies the titans. That represents Robin..." He said.

He then pointed to a small orange star, "Starfire..."

"Cyborg..." He pointed to a small car which was very, very similar to Cyborg's colour and all.

"Me." He pointed to a small green wolf.

"And you." He finally pointed to a black raven. Raven blushed as she looked at it closer.

"Wow. Beastboy. It's really, really nice." Raven approved, trying to keep her monotone voice.

"Really!?" Beastboy asked, completly surprised by her reaction. She nodded and smiled.

"Nice enough to get a hug outta you?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"urgh...Fine..." She sighed, slightly raising her arms. Beastboy hugged her but they both came away blushing.

"C'mon ya'll. It's Star's turn to open her presents from us." Cyborg announced.

"Oh, thank you Cyborg! I believe this is similar to yours. Yes?" She asked, clutching her jacket close to her chest. It was a white torso with orange arms and an orange "S" on the left breast pocket.

"Yeah, Star. I had it made. You like it?" He asked, hopeful. Starfire smiled and flew over to hug him. Next, she moved on to Beastboy's present. When she opened it, her eyes shone. She cuddled the small Starfire plushie to her chest.

"Oh. Friend, Beastboy! It resembles too me, so much! Thank you!" She said, her reply over-flowing with enthusiasm and grattitude. He saluted and grinned. She picked out Raven's present next. She held a purple jewellery box in her palms which was covered with orange stars. When she opened it, the clear mirror meeted her gaze. She looked down and saw just below was two tiny figures. They resembled to herself and raven, sitting back to back. Starfire beamed and looked up to Raven.

"Eh. You would be surprised at how much Titans merchandise there is in some stores." She shrugged.

"Nevertheless, I still love it." She breathed, fingering the lid. She finally came to Robin's present. It was a very small box which was carefully wrapped in white wrapping paper and laced with thin, silver ribbon and a bow. Starfire smiled gently at the decorated present, which made Robin smile. She delicately fingered the paper as she untied the bow and ribbon. She opened it which revealed a small black box. She gently creaked it open. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the gift. She gently swept the tip of her index finger over it.

There in a small lushious box lay, a small sliver chain which was completed with a small amethyst in the shape of a heart. She looked up at the ebony haired boy sitting across from her with fireworks and dance taking place in her emeralds. He smiled sheepishly.

"Robin. It is...beautiful. Thank you." She gasped, holding up into the daylight, pouring through the windows.

"Uh...that's alright." He managed. She fiddled around with the necklace but tilted her head. She floated over to Robin and took place beside him.

"Robin. Please, could you place it upon my neck?" She asked, pleadingly.

"Sure." He replied, fiddling with the clasp. After a few seconds, it was gleaming upon Starfire's chest.

Cyborg grinned and whistled, making Starfire giggle.

"Thank you, Robin." She repeated, brushing her finger tips over the pendant. She flew closer to Robin and threw her arms around him, embracing him into a hug. Since the boys had opened their presents, there was not much to do after so they found things to do. They pulled crackers, watched a christmas film and ate christmasy, novelty chocolates.

The day soon began to sink into evening. The sky was a dark, mysterious bluey black. Starfire was perched on the edge of tower, as she often was. She smiled and closed her eyes taking in the quiet, calm breeze that sailed passed her, softly taking some scarlett strands of hair with it. She re opened her eyes and stared up at the moon which shone so brightly, glistening with grace and beauty. Her eyes drifted from the moon to the stars. She watched one star which kept twinkling, causing her to keep looking back at it.

She smiled and touched her necklace. She had loved his present. It was so pretty and so...Starfire. Her smile deepened as she heard the door gently open and close. Robin.

"Hey Star." He greeted, placing himself next to her, also taking the same postition as her; knees bent and brought up to the chin, arms wrapped around self.

"Good evening, Robin." She whispered.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, concern tinging his voice slightly. She smiled even more, still.

"I am simply enjoying the winter night. It is most beautiful, yes?" She asked, turning to face him, eyes sparkling.

He was slightly speechless when she looked at him. He always seemed to lose himself in her perfect, emerald eyes.

"Uh...I...Um...Achem. Yes." He stuttered, blushing creeping it's way. She brought her slender finger tips to her lips and giggled. He smiled at her angelic little laugh. Suddenly, a white snowflake floated down and landed on the end of Starfire's nose.

"Oh!" She peeped. She went cross eyed, trying to see what had landed. Robin chuckled and got closer to her and brought a finger to her nose, wiping away the snowflake. He only then, realised how close he was to her face. Her eyes. Her cheeks. Her lips...

She stared into his face, searching every feauture she could. The silence was a little uncomfortable.

She tried to say his name but she didn't even move her lips in the slightest. Instead, she leaned closer and gently applied her lips to his. A warm, happy sensation bubbled and fizzed in her stomach. Her spirit seemed to soar a lot higher than it usually did. It seemed to be utter bliss. She felt herself sadden. Thinking Robin was not going to react, she began to pull away.

But, She felt a hand against her waist and one on the back of her head. She placed her hands upon his shoulders in response. She smiled against his lips as she felt the kiss strengthen with Robin's input. They finally pulled away and stared at eachother. They both gasped and blushed, turning away and looking in the sky again. Starfire giggled and gasped only noticing something just then.

"Oh Robin! It is snowing! Isn't it stunning?" Starfire breathed. Robin smiled.

"Yeah. But I can think of something more stunning..." He whispered. Starfire blushed and smiled as she felt his gloved fingers begin to intwine with her own. She shuffled a little closer and rested her head upon his shoulder, still staring at the stars above...


End file.
